


kittens

by peachsneakers



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Cats, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Moduke, Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Sympathetic Remus Sanders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20801495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachsneakers/pseuds/peachsneakers
Summary: Remus gets creative.





	kittens

Remus looks down at the cardboard box in his arms and frowns. It's battered and scratched, made more so because of the secret contained inside, but he has no idea how his boyfriend is going to react. The secret contained within isn't exactly _conventional_, after all.

Then again, it isn't like Patton _expects_ him to be conventional. Their whole relationship has been a whirlwind of the unexpected. Sometimes Remus doesn't know how he got so lucky. Why _Morality_ of all people wants to be with _him_. He wants to be with him all the time. The only time that isn't the case is the day of the- the split. Remus doesn't want to be around _anyone_ that day. Anyone but Roman, anyway.

But Patton understands. Patton understands a lot now. He understands that Remus can't help it. He understands that Deceit is Remus's best friend, and he's actually started inviting the half-snake side to fam-ILY dinners. He likes to bake with Remus, and doesn't even mind when Remus's decorations border on the grim and gruesome.

But _this_ gift is anything but macabre. Remus hopes. He worked really hard on it. He still has the headache, thumping at his temples. It's not easy for him to create like this, create something from nothing, something that isn't creepy or gross or dark.

"Remus?" Patton's voice drags him from his thoughts. "What's that?" He points toward the cardboard box sagging in Remus's hands. Remus licks suddenly dry lips.

"It's a gift!" He chirps. "For you! Uh-" He thrusts the box awkwardly at Patton, forcing the moral side to grab it or risk dropping it to the carpet.

"A gift?" Patton asks in excitement. "Thank you, Remus! Come in." He hip checks his door, and Remus follows him nervously inside, chewing on his bottom lip like it's made up of used gum found under a desk.

A tiny meow sounds from inside the box and Patton freezes.

"Is that-" He starts to ask. Remus nods, almost frantic.

"They're um, they're hairless cats," Remus says. "But I made it so they don't trigger allergic reactions at all. I um, wanted to make fluffy ones, but." He makes a face. "That didn't work out." He doesn't feel like going into detail on _that_ disastrous experiment and to his relief, Patton doesn't question it.

Patton gently sets the cardboard box on the floor and peels open the flaps. Inside, two hairless cats blink sleepily up at him, curled up on a pale blue blanket that reminds Remus of the other side.

"Hello, little guys!" Patton squeals. The two cats break into a chorus of excited mewing and Patton lifts them free, settling them into his lap. To differentiate them, Remus added a blue collar and a green collar, and the green collared one starts to lick Patton's arm with a tiny, raspy tongue. Patton looks up with shining eyes.

"Remus, I _love_ them!" He squeals. "They're adorable. Thank you- thank you _so much_-"

"You really, really like them?" Remus asks, twisting his hands together. Patton nods.

"I love them," he assures Remus. "They mean so much. Sit down?" Remus folds himself down next to Patton, who hands him one of the cats. Despite being the creator, Remus holds the cat with tentative fingers, feeling the soft skin beneath his fingertips. It doesn't feel anything like he originally thought it would.

"I love you," Patton says, his voice hushed. "So, so much."

"I love your butt!" Remus shouts, unable to help himself. "And you," he adds, more subdued. "I love you, too."

Patton smiles.

"I know," he says, giggling as the blue-collared cat attempts to headbutt him. "I know."


End file.
